She didn't kill them
by DaemonLilith
Summary: Une deuxième année de rudes entraînements commence chez les audacieux. Seulement une nuit, quelque chose est différent. Un sommeil si profond, un rêve si réel, si long... Ce ne peut être vrai. Qu'annoncent donc ces pensées que Tris à déjà eues ?
1. Chapter 1

**SHE DIDN'T KILL THEM**

 **I. Elle n'est plus faible**

 _ **Pdv Four.**_

Je leur ai demandé de se mettre en kamae. Les entraînements viennent de reprendre mais je ne compte pas les ménager pour autant. Ils sont là, tous les deux, sur le ring, ils ne parlent pas, ont les poings serrés, ils sont prêts. Ils n'attendent que mon signal pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Tris a l'air décontracté. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle s'est entraînée cet été. Ses muscles sont désormais apparents sous cette peau dorée, d'un bronzage naturel. Ses cheveux ont repoussé. Ils sont plus foncés, plus brillants, et plus sauvages, ce qui lui donne un air de guerrière. Son teint n'est plus pâle, et son visage apaisé témoigne du calme qu'elle a retrouvé et qu'elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps. Je ne perçois plus l'angoisse du passé dans ses prunelles brunes claires. Ses yeux m'indiquent une immense détermination. Il paraît évident que la jeune femme faible que j'ai connue a changé. J'en suis persuadé à présent, elle vaincra.

Peter a dû faire une remarque puisque le doux visage de Tris s'est soudainement éteint. Puis, en un fragment de seconde, son expression s'est endurcie, ses yeux se sont effilés, et sa mâchoire s'est crispée comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient contractés et elle bougeait maintenant avec des sursauts d'agacement. Elle balançait légèrement son poids d'avant en arrière, comme si elle hésitait à avancer. On sentait une certaine tension dans l'air. On voyait qu'elle tentait de se retenir, de rester calme.

Le coup est parti à une vitesse phénoménale. Jamais je n'avais vu Tris émettre tant de force, tant de haine visible sur sa posture, sur sa tête. C'était comme si elle eût voulu déverser toute sa colère, se libérer de toute sa souffrance dans ce coup de poing si violent que j'en entends encore le bruit du craquement de la mâchoire de Peter. Un gémissement sourd de douleur, presque inaudible parvint à nos oreilles. Puis il fut remplacé par un hurlement agressif rempli d'animosité. Je savais aussi bien que tous ceux qui regardaient la scène que ces deux là ne s'épargneraient pas.

 _ **Pdv Tris.**_

Cette fois, c'en était trop. J'avais avalé sans me plaindre toutes les plus niaises paroles de cette bête sans cœur, sans état d'âme, sans sentiments. Je n'étais plus la gentille petite altruiste que je me forçais à rester malgré mon choix audacieux. C'était fini. Plus rien ne me fixait, ne me rattachait à mon ancienne faction. J'avais assez piétiné sur place. Aussi, mon bras partit à la vitesse de l'éclair, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ça un jour. Son gémissement me raviva malgré mon poing douloureux, et son hurlement ne fit qu'attiser la flamme d'agressivité, de haine qui sommeillait en moi. Il contre-attaqua d'un brutal coup de poing au nez qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Mais je ne sentais pas la douleur, je ne sentais pas les regards posés sur nous. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était son sourire narquois qui m'incita à lui flanquer un violent coup qui l'atteignit tout droit à la glotte, comme me l'avait appris mon entraîneur.  
Dès lors, les coups ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Il suffoquait, ce qui me donna une longueur d'avance me permettant de le mettre à terre et de lui bondir dessus. Je lui crachai à la figure, puis, me dressant pour faire face à ce visage que je déteste tant, je lui labourai la tête de coup de poings, de gifles. J'ignorais si je pleurais de haine mais il était certain que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Il esquiva ma dernière attaque qui se fit plus faible ce qui lui permit de me renverser puis de rouler sur le côté dans une espèce de contorsion. Cette fois, son imposante masse me dominait, et sa face ensanglantée me surplombait. Je souriais face à mon œuvre tandis que son sang gouttait, ou plutôt ruisselait sur ma tête. Je ne l'avais pas raté. Il se releva brusquement et me remonta à mon tour mais il me tenait la tête pour ensuite revenir à la charge en s'acharnant sur mon ventre par de violents coups de genoux qui me firent suffoquer.  
Je sentais mes côtes se briser, éclater en mille morceaux. Je couinai de douleur. Il m'avait affaibli, mais je n'étais pas vaincue. J'émis de nouveau un cris perçant puis me jetai sur lui. Je lui avait bondi dessus telle une bête sauvage. Un violent coup à la nuque le fit tituber, puis je lui fouettai le tibia de mes pieds, ce qui le fit se mettre à genoux. Il était bien mal en point, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il soufflait fort sous mes attaques au ventre et à la tête. Peter souffrait. Et c'était un vrai bonheur.  
Il était désormais à plat ventre, et j'avais tout contrôle sur lui. Sa vie m'appartenait. Je revins soudain à la réalité et entendis le martèlement des pas de Four qui courait vers moi pour m'empêcher de continuer. Devant cette panique que je lisais dans les yeux de tous, je fixai avec mépris une dernière fois la tête charcutée de Peter qui s'était soulevée du sol, puis, j'ai achevé mon œuvre d'un coup de pied qui plaqua sa tête face au sol. Ce fut pour lui le trou noir, l'inconscience, le passage entre la vie et la mort, pour moi, le soulagement et le sentiment d'avoir accompli ma tâche.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Offensée**

 **Pdv Christina.**

Ce genre d'incident s'est déjà produit. Nous nous sommes tous déjà retrouvé à l'infirmerie de la fosse. La crainte ne devrait pas rendre l'air si pesant. Mais les combats n'ont jamais été d'une telle violence. Le silence total s'est abattu sur le sous sol sombre et humide. Notre entraîneur a l'air embêté, énervé. Cependant, son expression redevient neutre, dure. Les blessures émotionnelles causées par Marcus ont renforcé son attitude d'audacieux mal famé.

« — Emmenez le ! Ne restez pas plantés là ! Les autres, au dortoir ! »

Molly se jette sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il est à moitié mort, incapable de se tenir debout et droit. C'est sûr qu'il est tout de suite moins fier. Je rejoins Tris. Je ne saurais décrypter ses pensées. Elle semble colérique et soulagée à la fois. Elle émet même ce que je crois être un ricanement niais face au regard noir et défiant de Molly qui soutient Peter par les épaules, enfin, ce qu'il en reste. De nombreux hématomes encombrent son visage pâli et maintenant bleuté et violacé. Une large plaie parcourt sa peau de son arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'à son oreille ruisselante d'un sang épais et d'un rouge foncé, presque bordeaux. Son nez est largement déformé. Ses yeux clos et boursouflés déversent de grosses larmes qui dégoulinent le long de son cou. C'est à peine si on le reconnaît encore. D'autres griffures et autres contusions apparaissent sur ses bras qui pendent et une évidente fracture du coude me tape à l'œil. Au moins, on est débarrassé de lui pour un moment, ce qui me laisse une chance en plus de remonter dans le classement. Lui et Molly disparaissent lentement tandis que Tris fixe vaguement le tatami jonché de larges flaques de sang séché.  
On se mit tous à marcher pour rejoindre notre dortoir lorsque la voix sèche de Four retentit :

« — Toi ! Tu restes avec moi ! »

Il désigne Tris qui se retourne avec un regard que je considère comme une demande à ce que je l'attende.

« — Tu restes avec moi... seule. »

 **Pdv Tris.**

On s'est regardé longuement, yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que tous les novices disparaissent totalement. C'était intense, on se défiait du regard, cherchant l'un l'autre à décrypter l'âme de notre partenaire pour trouver un geste qui trahirait un sentiment. J'attendais. Il ne me parlait pas, ne soufflait pas. C'est à peine s'il respirait. Il pris une profonde inspiration puis, m'incendiant du regard, il s'écria :

« — Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu tiens vraiment à te faire renvoyer du programme dès le premier jour ? Qu'est ce qui nous a valu cet honneur de vous voir vous acharner l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux sauvages, comme un prédateur agirait avec sa proie ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas ennemis ! Que l'ON n'est pas ennemis ! Vous êtes censés être préparés à vous défendre contre une éventuelle attaque, à défendre notre ville ! On forme des guerriers, pas des rebelles ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut un véritable choc. Tout le sang de mon corps m'était monté à la tête. Chaque globule rouge avait dû rejoindre mes joues rouge écarlate. Mais je n'avais pas honte, non ! J'étais en colère. J'étais folle de rage que celui que je foudroyais du regard ne puisse comprendre le fait que Peter me mettait les nerfs à vif depuis près d'un an. Seulement, je ne pouvais me mettre à dos mon propre entraîneur, celui qui devait m'aider à y arriver. Aussi, avec une profonde inspiration, j'ai répliqué d'une voix faible, glaciale, la plus neutre possible et tentant de retenir le flot d'émotions qui me montait aux yeux :

« — Tu penses que je les ai tués, toi aussi ? »

Et je l'ai laissé là, incompréhensif, ne sachant que répondre, puis je partis en courant pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de tout ça.

 **Pdv Tris.**

« — Hé ! Je me doutais que tu serais là. »

Cette voix m'était singulière. Celle d'un homme. Seul son ombre m'apparaissait, étant à contre jour. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Four. Pendant longtemps nous sommes restés assis sans parler. J'appréciais ce moment de calme. Nous contemplions la vue majestueuse qui s'offrait à nos yeux sous cet intense couché de soleil. Depuis la victoire au drapeau, la terrasse du plus haut étage de cette tour, de laquelle partait la tyrolienne, était mon havre de paix. De là nous percevions pratiquement toute la ville. J'aimais cette sensation de savoir ce qu'il se passait tout autour de moi. La clôture étincelait sous les rayons lumineux du soleil, on aurait cru qu'elle était en feu. L'ancien marais que j'avais vu tant de fois ne cessait d'être calme et attirant à mes yeux. Tout était paisible ce soir là, même les buildings désossés par les guerres, les affrontements...  
Ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence de pierre le premier :

« — Pourquoi devrais—je penser que tu as tué tes parents ?

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils t'ont sauvé la vie. C'est le rôle d'un parent.. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix plus faible, presque anéantie.

« — Je suis désolée pour ta famille.. »

Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus condoléant à dire. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu me dire merci. Mais il a sûrement pensé que sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

« — … Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ?  
— Je connais bien Peter. Je connais ce sourire arrogant qui ne quitte pas ses lèvres, je connais son ton hautain. Simplement, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que si j'avais été normale, ma mère, mon père seraient encore en vie…  
— Ils t'aimaient… »

Il me regardait avec pitié. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Si j'avais pris de l'assurance et gagné de la force cet été, le souvenir de ma famille brisée m'était insupportable. Il hésita puis me caressa tendrement la joue de son pouce.

« — Il est temps de rentrer. »

Il s'est levé puis a fait mine de partir. J'ai fait de même jusqu'à à ce qu'il s'arrête devant moi puis se retourne, me fixant intensément, avec envie. Il me regarda de haut en bas, semblant analyser ma tenue, mes bras musclés mais menus. Il les effleura, pris ma main qu'il caressa lentement. Son bras droit m'entourait maintenant la taille , ce qui me rapprocha doucement vers lui. Je ne cessais d'admirer ses yeux marrons, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient si douces. J'étais attirée par ce visage si sérieux, si calme. Il m'enlaça une dernière fois plus fort, plus intensément et posa sa bouche sur la mienne, ne relâchant pas son étreinte. Cette sensation me fit chaud au ventre. Aussi, je me décidai à poser mes mains sur son torse athlétique, pour remonter délicatement dans son cou en enfin entourer sa nuque de mes bras. C'était fort, magique, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Il était parvenu à me faire tout oublier. Il n'y avait que lui, lui et moi en haut de cette tour, nous étreignant, nous embrassant. Puis il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes, qui m'étaient apparues comme de courtes secondes. J'en voulais plus, mais il se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire et de me câliner les cheveux après ce baiser langoureux. Il déposa un bisou plein de tendresse sur mon front, et se retourna. Je le regardais descendre en trottinant les marches, avant de me retourner à mon tour pour contempler la ville presque endormie, et les premières étoiles apparaître dans cette étendue infinie de bleu qu'était la galaxie.  
Je me souviendrais à jamais de cette soirée, je m'en fais la promesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Souvenirs**

 **Pdv Tris.**

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un bruit sourd. J'éprouvais une sensation étrange. La sensation d'avoir trop dormi, ou pas assez. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à notre moment de paix, notre soirée d'amour avec Four. Je crus rêver mais le son devenait plus fort, il résonnait dans ma tête. Enfin, en émergeant, je reconnus la sonnerie d'alarme ! J'ai soudain réalisé tout ce que cela impliquait. Je me suis redressée en un fragment de seconde, j'ai bondi sur mes affaires, enfilé un pantalon, attrapé mes chaussures et ai couru le plus rapidement possible en direction de la fosse.

J'étais encore une fois la dernière dehors et étais déjà essoufflée à cause des marches que j'avais enjambées quatre à quatre pour enfin sortir des caves ténébreuses qui constituent le refuge des audacieux. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir mes amis courant en file sur une poutrelle peu équilibrée nous permettant de rejoindre la voix ferrée.

Je me lançai aussitôt à leur suite pour pouvoir attraper le même train qu'eux que j'entendais déjà arriver. L'air frais et sec du petit matin de fin d'été me brûlait les poumons. C'en était presque agréable. Je pouvais enfin laisser mes jambes se dégourdir, se dérouiller, permettant de me défouler. Je prenais de la vitesse. J'étais devenu agile et je n'avais jamais eu le vertige. Aussi, le passage de la poutre rouillée me fit rire aux éclats. Je me sentais libre et j'étais persuadée que notre rôle de défenseur de la ville allait être mis à rude épreuve. J'en avais besoin.

J'attrapai la poignée du dernier wagon puis me hissai avec facilité à l'intérieur du train depuis lequel je voyais défiler le paysage de Chicago. Al vint le premier à ma rencontre, tandis que Christina, souriante, le suivit sur le dos de Uriah. Les voir heureux ne me rendit que plus euphorique.

Il fut bientôt temps de sauter de la locomotive. Aucun d'entre nous ne tentait de cacher son excitation, sauf Four. Il restait sceptique, neutre, quoiqu'il arrive. Avait-il pensé à moi cette nuit ? Que se passerait-t-il la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions ? Toutes ces questions encombraient mon esprit mais je les chassai rapidement. Il n'était pas question pour moi de gâcher ma seconde année d'apprentissage qui jusqu'à maintenant s'avérait plus intéressante que la précédente.

Plusieurs groupes d'audacieux étaient déjà sur place, dont les natifs, les gardiens de la clôture, notre leader Eric, et le groupe de surveillance auquel Four appartenait avant de ne s'occuper que de notre entraînement. Quelques fraternels étaient également là, ainsi que Jeanine et Johanna. Notre groupe fut le premier à escalader la clôture pour voir ce qu'il se passait au delà. Les gardiens étaient soucieux, peut-être même un peu apeurés, étrange pour des audacieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois mon regard posé sur le panorama en face duquel nous nous trouvions que je compris la raison de cette angoisse. Le vent me fouettait le visage et je suffoquais en voyant la scène. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Glenview**

 **Pdv Tris.**

Une autre ville... Les veilleurs nous affirmèrent une chose parfaitement insensée. Ça n'était pas là hier soir, ni cette nuit. Comme tous les matins, à cinq heures tapantes, les gardiens de nuit sont descendus de la clôture, ont donné leur équipement aux suivants puis sont allés se coucher. Quand le second groupe est arrivé, ils l'ont vue. Une autre cité s'étendait devant nous, avec une autre enceinte. Ça me paraissait énorme, bien plus grand que notre ville alors que je n'étais jamais sortie pour voir l'étendue de notre citadelle. C'est aberrant. Il faut des années pour achever une ville ahurissante comme celle qui se tenait devant nous, des dizaines d'années ! C'est impossible, incroyable, de la sorcellerie.

 **Pdv Christina.**

Ouah ! Juste ouah ! Ça doit vraiment relever du surnaturel vu la façon dont Four et les autres restent muets, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Une chose est sûre, leur enclos est bien plus haut que le nôtre mais deux épaisses tours de plus de trois cents mètres le dépassent. De la fumée s'échappe du fond de leur ville. Un incendie ?

Personne n'ose parler mais je semble la plus curieuse. Pourquoi devrait-on se laisser abattre par l'installation de ces personnes hormis le fait qu'ils se sont installés sur notre principale source d'eau, ce qui implique que nous devrons partager notre boisson avec une cité qui semble bien plus imposante que la nôtre ? Je suis quand même excitée par cette idée.

« - Il faut aller voir ce que c'est ! Et leur demander depuis quand ils sont là ! Et comment ils ont fait pour s'installer aussi rapidement ! Et...  
\- Tais toi ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas parler sans prendre gare à ce que tu dis ! m'a hurlé Four.  
\- Très bien ! » ai-je répondu, agacée.

Pour l'instant, notre entraîneur ne m'a jamais réellement appréciée. Non pas qu'il soit là pour se faire bien voir de ses apprentis, mais il prend son rôle un peu trop au sérieux selon moi. Je crois aussi qu'il n'a pas particulièrement apprécié la remarque que j'ai faite en début d'année à son propos.

En ce moment même, il parle à Eric, sûrement pour décider de ce que l'on va faire. Eric nous toise du regard puis après de longs instants, Four se tourne vers nous avant de lancer :

« - Novices, suivez moi ! Tris, Molly, Al et... Christina, vous venez ! Les autres, restez avec Eric et attendez les ordres. »

Il part vite et nous nous regardons tous les quatre avec questionnement avant de courir après lui. Pourquoi allons-nous vers le débarras où nous avons un important stock d'armes diverses et derrière lequel se trouve le garage ? Tris brise le silence la première :

« - Attend ! Tu peux au moins nous dire ce que nous allons faire avant de tracer comme ça ! »

Il a stoppé net. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui balance son poing à la figure vu la froideur qu'il avait dans les yeux en fixant mon amie. À sa place, j'aurais volontiers voulu disparaître.

« Vous le saurez bien assez vite, répondit-il en entrant dans le cagibi. Enfilez ça ! »

Il nous a jeté quatre tenues de combat. Elles consistent dans un pantalon noir très serré en une matière très épaisse mais plutôt élastique pour faciliter le mouvement avec de petites poches pour placer nos balles sur les côtés extérieurs des cuisses. Nous avions chacun notre tee-shirt habituel noir au dessus duquel nous devions enfiler une veste noire elle aussi, munie d'un pare balle. Nous nous sommes rendus silencieusement au vestiaire pendant que Four préparait nos armes. Al se demande si nous nous rendons à cette mystérieuse ville alors que nous n'avons jamais quitté le chaste territoire de Chicago. Personnellement, je serais ravie de m'évader rien qu'un instant de cette prison. Nous vivons en paix ici, mais l'idée de l'enfermement, l'idée que l'on ne sait rien de l'extérieur me terrifie. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines se réchauffe rien qu'à l'idée de sortir.

 **Pdv Tris.**

Je suis la première prête. Je décide donc de m'éclipser pendant qu'ils sont occupés à déblatérer sur ce que nous pourrions trouver là-bas. Je rejoins Four qui a le dos tourné. On voit à travers sa veste son imposante musculature et son tatouage qui remonte dans sa nuque bronzée. Je le regarde de haut en bas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire faiblement et de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en me disant qu'il est vraiment attirant dans cet attirail, ce qui l'alerte de ma présence.

« - Hey !  
\- Bonjour. »

Il s'est rapproché de moi et je vois bien que son visage s'est illuminé en me voyant . Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire. Il a ouvert la bouche en me couvant des yeux mais l'a fermée en scrutant les autres arriver derrière moi.

« - Bien, a-t-il commencé, comme vous avez du le deviner, je vais vous emmener rendre une petite visite à nos nouveaux voisins. Je vous ai équipés de tenues pare balles juste au cas où. Je tiens à vous rappeler que nul ne sait à qui nous avons à faire, aussi, je vous demanderais d'exécuter chacun de mes ordres, de respecter les consignes de sécurité et de ne prendre aucune initiative avant de m'en avoir fait part. Vous devrez également user de toutes les techniques de combat apprises si nécessaire. Est-ce clair ? »

Nous avons acquiescé d'un hochement de tête général puis il a poursuivi :

« - Vous allez avoir sur vous, sous votre veste, des 357 magnum pour que nous puissions rester le plus discrets possible. Vous vous munirez au passage d'un maximum de balles blindées de 10,3 grammes que vous rangerez dans les poches prévues à cet effet. Espérons que nous n'ayons pas à nous en servir. »

Sur ces dernières belles paroles, nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au garage pour nous entasser dans un pick up noir tout éraflé et le moins armé que nous pouvions. À Chicago, tout le monde voyage à pied, ou en train, seuls les pick up audacieux sont utilisés, et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont blindés.

Nous n'avons pas mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la clôture. Les gardiens avaient ouvert le passage en béton armé qui nous permettrait de découvrir les vastes étendues de champs fleuris, d'herbe et d'arbustes. Je compatissais pour Uriah qui n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir nous accompagner. Il nous regardait tristement nous éloigner dans l'inconnu, alors que déjà le mur se refermait derrière nous.

Nous avons parcouru des kilomètres interminables et ce monstre de briques se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je l'appelle comme ça uniquement car je pense être nerveuse à l'idée d'affronter l'inconnu. L'ombre des deux tours géantes que nous avions vu du haut de notre clôture s'abattit sur nous alors que nous étions encore à plusieurs certaines de mètres de l'enceinte. Four a décidé d'en faire le tour pour mesurer l'ampleur de la ville et trouver une entrée potentielle. Nous avons bien mis deux heures à faire le tour pendant que nous discutions de combat et avons effectivement trouvé une entrée. Elle m'intriguait, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais tous mes efforts pour me rappeler où j'avais pu voir ceci étaient vains. Une gigantesque porte noire s'offrait à nous, ornée de gravures dorées représentant une vallée encaissée. Je devenais folle, je la connaissais. Mais impossible que je sois déjà venue, cette ville n'est là que depuis hier ! Ça n'a pas paru choquer mes compagnons mais il m'a semblé étrange que les habitants aient installé une aussi accueillante façade alors qu'il n'y avait aucune route pour accéder à... Glenview.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Un air de déjà vu**

 **Pdv Tris.**

Nous avançons prudemment vers le sas. Chacun d'entre nous guette chaque mouvement pouvant provenir de l'intérieur. Mais rien. Le pick up s'arrête et nous attendons que quelque chose se passe. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas de bruit, pas le moindre signe de vie. C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme...

Soudainement, un grondement retentit et cette énorme barrière s'ouvre, lentement, devant nos yeux. Le suspens est bien trop présent. Chacun retient sa respiration. Qu'allons nous trouver là-bas ? Enfin, nous percevons pleinement l'autre côté et entrons.

Four ne tarde pas à s'arrêter. C'est étrange. Cette cour semble vide d'esprits, comme si elle eût été abandonnée depuis des millénaires. Elle est encadrée d'un épais bois constitué de hauts arbres foncés, presque noirs. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de dallage gris et marron chez nous. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai déjà parcouru ces pavés. Ils me semblent familiers, presque accueillants. Des enfants ont joué là... des filles et leurs bâtons de bois... la Cour de... La Cour de la Croix Fraternelle !

Je devine à la façon dont tous me regardent que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Ils me dévisagent comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus stupide au monde. Ils attendent visiblement des explications. Je rougis et je ne sais quoi dire, je les regarde, un à un, en tentant de reprendre mon souffle car cette pensée, le fait de savoir quelque chose que je suis censée ignorer, m'a fait rater un battement du cœur.

« - Qu'as-tu dit ? m'interrogea Molly, un sourire dédaigneux à la figure.  
\- Rien... rien du tout, mentis-je.  
\- C... Connaîtrais-tu cet endroit ? intervint Al.  
\- Non, oubliez ça, je n'ai rien dit...  
\- Mais si, voyons ! lança Christina, tu connais le nom de cette place, tu l'as prononcé, inutile de le nier. Peut-être que tu en sais plus que tu ne voudrais le laisser penser !

\- C'est bon, vous avez terminé avec toutes ces idioties ? Nous sommes en mission, dans une cité qui serait semble-t-il tombée du ciel au petit jour, et non dans les illusions d'une fille de dix-huit ans ! »

Four savait être franc. J'aurais été quelque peu déçue auparavant mais à ce moment là, il me sauvait la mise. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de répondre au questionnement de mes amis. D'où pouvaient bien me venir ces sensations de déjà vu ? Tout le monde était déjà à l'extérieur de la camionnette et je restais encore une fois la seule perdue dans mes pensées.

Poser mes pieds sur le dur pavé me rappela pourquoi nous étions là. Nous allions être privilégiés, les cinq premières personnes à visiter et surveiller cette ville. Je ne devais pas me laisser déstabiliser.

L'air se faisait frais et me caressait l'échine, le haut de la nuque et m'apporta un léger frisson. C'était si nouveau pour moi, pour nous ! Sans perdre de temps, nous nous sommes avancés, main sur notre arme, vers le bois. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de chemin. D'épaisses broussailles encombraient l'accès à la forêt et de nombreuses ronces s'entremêlaient. Notre tentative de traverser ce bosquet fut une réussite, mais non sans maintes égratignures au visage. Puis, Four nous a demandé de nous éparpiller pour trouver un possible chemin qui nous mènerait à la ville. Nul ne savait réellement par où commencer. Je fus donc la première à partir. J'avais vu un petit panneau, penché sur le côté, visiblement étouffé par des branchages. Puis, en faisant le tour, je m'approchai, et l'inscription me fit stopper net.  
Comment avais-je pu ?

 **Pdv Four.**

Molly m'a averti qu'elle avait trouver un semblant de sentier. Elle a pour consigne de ramener les autres à cet endroit là. Mais où est donc Tris ? Après plusieurs minutes, je l'aperçois, dos à moi, face à un vieux poteau que je ne perçois pas clairement d'où je suis . C'est vrai qu'elle est toute en beauté, toute en douceur même dans cette tenue. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en une cascade d'or le long de ses épaules. Ils ondulent et des mèches plus brillantes que les autres épousent ses courbes. Son pantalon moulant laisse ressortir les formes de ses jambes athlétiques.

Je crois être resté un moment à la regarder avant de m'approcher doucement et de poser tendrement la paume de ma main sur sa clavicule saillante et de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. C'est impressionnant la façon dont cette femme a réussi à me faire laisser, de temps en temps, mon attitude d'homme sans sentiment que j'ai adoptée dans mon enfance. Pourtant, ce contact ne la fit même pas vaciller. Elle affichait une expression béate. Je me décidai enfin à lâcher sa tête de mes yeux et à me retourner vers le panneau, dont je lu les cinq mots à haute voix :  
Cour de la Croix Fraternelle.

Je suppose que je dois avoir la même expression qu'elle. Mon esprit se brouille tant les questions se bousculent dans mon cerveau. Avons-nous simplement affaire au hasard ou est-ce que Tris connaît réellement ce lieu ?

Cette dernière s'empresse de répliquer qu'elle n'est jamais venue, qu'elle ne connaît pas cette ville, qu'elle ne nous trahit pas, qu'elle ne nous ment pas ! Je tente de rester impassible. Mon attirance envers elle ne lui justifie pas tout mais face à son affolement, à l'inquiétude qui se lit dans ses yeux, je décide de lui accorder ma confiance. Je la rassure puis la prends simplement dans mes bras après lui avoir déposé un baiser délicat sur son front tiède. Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Le plus urgent est de rejoindre les autres, ce que nous nous dépêchons de faire. Pour le bien de tous, j'estime non utile le fait de leur faire part de ce qu'a vu Tris. Je voudrais lui éviter les interrogations un peu trop récurrentes de Christina en particulier. Elle m'a toujours paru trop curieuse. Ancienne Sincère me dirait-on. J'indique d'un regard à mes apprentis que nous nous remettons en route, maintenant. Le trajet pourrait encore être long.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Marchez amis, et entrez**

 **Pdv Tris.**

Notre petite troupe marche depuis plusieurs heures, sans résultats. Four est en tête de file, suivi de Molly, précédée de Al derrière lequel bougonne Christina. Je suis donc la dernière et je traîne la patte. Je me sens oppressée par un sentiment amer de trahison envers moi-même. Comment est-ce possible de retenir une information que nous n'avons pas apprise ? J'ai besoin de savoir d'où me viennent ces connaissances. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de la Croix Fraternelle. Avant même de grimper en haut de la clôture de Chicago, je connaissais l'image de l'enceinte de Glenview; je me rappelais également de cette immense porte noire ornée d'inscriptions d'or semblant enfermer dans cette ville mille et un secrets dont je possédais probablement déjà les réponses; et enfin, pour clôturer le tout, j'avais prononcé le nom de cette cour avec tant de facilité ! Mon esprit était songeur et aucun des sons de la forêt dense ne parvenaient à me sortir de mon angoisse. À peine entendais-je les paroles flottantes à mes oreilles provenant de la bouche de mes partenaires que déjà mes pensées divaguaient sur un flot d'inquiétude.

Puis, la brume qui voilait mon esprit s'est levée et je me suis souvenue :

 _« C'est ce qui la fait s'envoler lorsqu'il est en sa présence,_  
 _Il avance sans bras ni jambes,_  
 _Il la dépasse sans qu'elle ne le voit,_  
 _Il crie sans voix,_  
 _Il voltige sans ailes,_  
 _Il mord sans dents,_  
 _Il murmure sans bouche. »_

Elle parlait du vent ! J'avais passé tant d'heures de ma tendre enfance à chercher la solution là où jamais je ne l'aurais obtenue, et c'était ici, dans une forêt d'arbres gigantesques entre lesquels circulait une brise légère, que je trouvais la réponse. Désormais , seule la nature accaparait une attention que je n'avais jamais prêtée. Il fallait que je connaisse la couleur de chaque plante, que je reconnaisse cette odeur, que je sente la douceur de l'air me caressant le visage. Je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir éprouver tant d'admiration pour un bois, ou pour la nature. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais faite la réflexion que nous n'étions que passagers sur ce chemin aux couleurs d'épines ocres et de pommes de pin rongées par les écureuils roux ardents qui habitaient ces lieux. Les branchages imposants laissaient filtrer des rayons de soleil discrets. Notre avancée se faisait longue mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la sonorité reposante d'un ruisseau dont l'eau limpide cherchait désespérément à s'échapper entre des rochers jonchés d'une mousse d'un vert éclatant. Toute cette activité était entourée de pervenches à l'âge d'or de leur vie. Je m'étais enfin détendue et la douleur lancinante qui m'avait plus tôt prise à la tête et aux jambes s'était comme évaporée. Tout était d'un calme plat. Seuls nos pas faisaient craquer les brindilles éparpillées sur la terre humide de cette interminable étendue d'arbres.

Les plaintes incessantes de Christina et Molly me débranchèrent de ma concentration. Je n'avais nullement remarqué qu'une brume s'était infiltrée dans la cime des arbres avec laquelle s'était installé l'air rafraîchi du soir. Le crépuscule commençait à nous envahir. Four commença à envisager de chercher un coin pour faire une halte pour dormir si l'on ne trouvait toujours pas la ville. Les animaux nocturnes pointaient désormais le bout de leur nez sans sembler particulièrement apeurés. Les hululements entêtants des chouettes commençaient, d'abord timidement, et rapidement, les mâles chantaient avec assurance et à pleins poumons. Les yeux brillants des biches parsemaient la pénombre et semblaient nous fixer, nous surveiller. On s'arrêta au bord d'un grand chêne au tronc creux. Un moelleux tapis de mousse nous tapait tous à l'œil. Personne ne pouvait refuser une nuit complète de sommeil après tant d'heures de marche. Du lierre courait le long du tronc de l'arbre et s'enroulait jusque dans ses branches depuis lesquelles descendaient de longues lianes qui caressaient notre futur lit. Avant même de déposer notre peu d'affaires, il fut question d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer l'air. Al partit avec Christina chercher du petit bois, ces deux là ne se lâchant décidément plus. Molly craquait déjà des branches et les entassait. Je partit donc de mon côté, sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. J'avais la capacité d'être active et obéissante et rapidement, mes bras furent chargés de bois dont l'écorce brune s'effritait, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sève. Je rentrai aussitôt auprès de Molly lui déposer tout ceci puis repartis en quête de feuilles sèches et de bûches plus grosses.

J'entendis soudainement des pas dans mon dos. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai plaquée dos au tronc. Je ne pouvais voir la personne qui me tenait ainsi mais son corps si proche me laissait penser que ce n'était pas un agresseur, aussi, je me laissai faire. Une main large m'empoigna l'épaule et vint caresser mon omoplate, avant de descendre dans le bas de mon dos. Un dernier geste me colla complètement à lui et je pouvais humer son odeur masculine à laquelle je ne pouvais résister. Son cou en était imprégné et le sentir m'apaisa et me dit chaud au ventre. Il souleva mon tee-shirt et glissa ses doigts sur mes reins. Ses mains empoignèrent mes poignets et les collèrent au tronc de l'arbre, aux abords de ma tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche humide et m'embrassa fougueusement, nos langues ne se séparant plus. Il relâcha la pression sur mes bras et je pus enfin m'empresser d'enrouler mes mains autour de son cou, de descendre plus bas pour remonter son tee-shirt. Mes doigts touchaient chaque parcelle de son dos et coulaient sur son tatouage. Sa musculature ne m'échappait pas. Nos corps en fusion bouillonnaient de de désir, d'impatience de découvrir l'autre, de l'embrasser. Des frissons d'envie me parcoururent le corps lorsqu'il se mit à suçoter la peau de mon cou. Il descendit ses mains plus bas, comme jamais je n'avais laissé un garçon le faire et rapprocha tant ses mains de mon intimité qu'un gémissement m'échappa.

Cela aurait pu durer une éternité tant mon attirance pour lui était forte. Jamais un tel sentiment ne m'avait occupé et pourtant je l'avais emprisonné en mon cœur pour que l'amour que j'éprouvais ne s'en aille en aucun cas. Plusieurs fois une voix sembla me parvenir à l'esprit mais notre scène intime m'empêchait de l'écouter. Cependant, la voix hurlante provenant de Christina se rapprocha et nous força à cesser notre étreinte, à notre plus grand désespoir. Al et mon amie arrivèrent essoufflés à notre rencontre. J'étais en train de replacer correctement mon haut et Four affichait de nouveau son expression neutre mais aucun ne semblait le remarquer tant ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils parvinrent enfin à nous annoncer que Molly avait trouvé « quelque chose ». Une pierre, avait ajouté Al. Après un bref regard, nous avons couru rejoindre Molly jusqu'au dit endroit où devait se trouver cette roche. Un cercle dénudé d'arbres s'offrait à nous. Au centre, un sceptre de bronze et d'argent se tenait debout. C'était un entremêlement de filaments se finissant en une sorte d'arche. C'était un travail d'une extrême précision, d'une extrême finesse, d'une extrême beauté. Au dessus surplombait une pierre précieuse bleue aux reflets argentés à cinq faces. C'était un vrai bijoux qui rayonnait au milieu de la nuit. Nous nous sommes tous approchés et avons perçu des inscriptions. Nos noms étaient soigneusement gravés sur chacune des cinq faces que contenait cette roche et Four nous interdit d'y toucher. Il réfléchit puis décida que l'on devait tous se mettre en face de notre prénom. Une lueur fluorescente entoura nos noms et un laser vint aveugler notre visage avant de devenir vert. Une voix robotique féminine prononça des mots à peine perceptibles que nous avons compris comme une permission. Nous nous sommes tournés vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et le paysage s'est brouillé avant de faire disparaître en gouttelettes d'eau cette étendue de noir et la clarté du jour nous a éblouie. Une fois nos yeux acclimatés à cette lumière, nous avons découvert une ville moderne, puis le rideau de la forêt s'est refermé et la fraîcheur de la nuit a fait place à la chaleur de l'astre solaire brûlant notre peau.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Le retour inattendu**

 **Pdv Tris.**

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'observer la ville lorsqu'une centaine de personnes nous étaient tombées dessus de tous les côtés, armées, énervées, et plus amochées que jamais. Je pourrais raconter une histoire fabuleuse sur le combat épique qui se serait produit si nous les avions vu arriver. Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre. En un rien de temps, nous avions tous l'un de ces êtres agrippé farouchement à notre cou et la bataille fut très courte. Avec notre entraînement, il fut facile de les faire lâcher prise d'un coup de tête en arrière mais à peine étions nous libre qu'une autre rangée arriva plus lentement, dans un bruit sourd. Un étrange murmure se fit entendre. Une voix glaciale. Un croassement strident. Puis ces paroles : « ... tués... tous les deux... tu les as... tués... Nathalie... tuée... Andrew... tu les as tous tués...».  
Ma tête tournait, les voix semblaient avoir prix possession de mon âme. J'étais comme tétanisée mais je parvenais à entendre mes camarades. Il semblait que les voix leur reprochait la mort de l'un de leurs défunts proches. Tous hurlaient, se tordaient de douleur. Petit à petit, mes yeux se refermaient, je me laissai donc emportée dans une vague de désespoir, avant de m'évanouir... sans pouvoir lutter contre ce mal...

Un léger souffle se faufile entre les rideaux et vient me réveiller en douceur. Un mal me lance dans la tête, j'ai la sensation d'avoir dormi des heures mais pourtant je suis si affaiblie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Soudain, tout me revient ! Glenview, les morts, ces voix... Je me lève précipitamment, enfile des habits et sans même prendre le temps de me coiffer, je cours en dehors de notre logis. Je reconnais tout de suite la fosse. Je sors donc le plus rapidement possible de l'enceinte du territoire des audacieux pour me rendre à la clôture. Il ne fait aucun doute que je suis à Chicago. En descendant du train, je prends une paire de jumelle au poste de surveillance et escalade le mur. Arrivée en haut, je reste scotchée face au paysage de ces champs de céréales, des animaux qui se reposent au soleil mais... pas de ville en vue ! N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Aurais-je pu imaginer une telle histoire ? En une seule nuit de sommeil ? Je descends de la clôture et demande par précaution la date d'aujourd'hui au gardien.  
Il me regarde bizarrement face à mon expression de stupeur mais je repars sans même prendre le temps de lui expliquer. Cela fait trois jours que je dors. Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillée ? J'ai du perdre beaucoup de points au classement. Tout en marchant, je me demande également si ce que j'ai fait à Peter, et ce que j'ai fait avec Four était réel. Cette dernière énigme est vite résolu quand, en retournant dans la salle à manger des audacieux, Four se lève de la table (où m'attendent tous ceux qui sont venus avec moi à Glenview) et m'étreint longuement. Au moins je n'ai pas rêvé là dessus ni sur le fait que j'ai mis une bonne raclée à Peter, ce qui me rassure.  
Ils m'invitent à me rasseoir à table et j'apprends alors que les autres audacieux ont cherché à nous réveiller tous les cinq mais que nous dormions si profondément qu'il était impossible de le faire. Chacun notre tour, nous racontons ce que nous avons rêvé et tout correspond. Le grand portail noir, la cour à l'orée de la forêt, le sceptre, et l'attaque des morts vivants. Au bout d'une longue discussion sur les hypothèses farfelues à ce sujet, un silence s'installe que je brise en disant que je connais ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'histoire. Ils décident de m'accompagner chez les altruistes. La maison de mes parents a été réaffectée mais en promettant de ne pas déranger, la nouvelle famille qui s'y est installée nous ouvre et nous donne une boîte qui renferme les affaires de mes parents. Les altruistes condamnant la vanité, le tri est vite fait et je trouve rapidement un vieux livre poussiéreux. J'explique à mes amis que ma mère me le lisait lorsque j'étais petite et je le leur lit à mon tour. Tout est raconté exactement de la même façon que nous l'avons vécu, sauf que les personnages n'étaient pas les mêmes, évidement. C'était donc pour cela que je connaissais le nom des places et que la vue des paysages me rappelait les images du livre ! La seule chose étrange, c'est que le livre se termine lorsque la barrière s'ouvre grâce au sceptre (ou plutôt à la pierre) et que l'héroïne du livre a réussi à regagner sa ville natale. Mais jamais il n'est fait mention de l'attaque dans la cité.  
Nous sortons de la maison, perplexes, lorsque j'aperçois une trappe que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, aux abords du jardin où j'ai tant joué petite avec Caleb, mon frère. Je l'ouvre et m'y engage, suivie de mes amis. Notre arrivons dans une sorte de galerie que nous parcourons la tête penchée pour ne pas se cogner. Une petite porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une immense salle d'un blanc éblouissant dans laquelle se trouve une femme. Ma...m...

« - Maman !»

Je lui saute dans les bras sans poser de question. C'est si bon de sentir sa chaleur contre moi alors qu'elle est morte si brutalement, devant moi qui devait abandonner son corps pour me sauver à mon tour.  
Elle nous invite tous à déjeuner dans une salle, pour que nous puissions manger à notre faim « après avoir dormi si longtemps »!  
Attendez, comment peut-elle savoir ceci ? Nous restons ensuite ébahi suite à ce qu'elle nous apprend. Elle n'est pas née à Chicago, mais dans la marge. La guerre faisait rage dans le monde, un monde où la magie était présente. On lui a décelé un pouvoir bien plus important que celui de toute autre personne. Chicago a été créé pour que toute la population soit décimée et que l'on puisse créer une civilisation non magique, nous. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de magie sur terre, ma mère a du nous endormir et me montrer ce rêve pour que j'ai l'idée de retourner chez eux, que je trouve la trappe, et qu'elle puisse m'expliquer que les habitants de Chicago n'ont plus besoin de s'enfermer, qu'ils peuvent habiter où bon leur semble. Nous avons tous crié de joie en entendant cette nouvelle.  
Après une après midi à faire la fête, à écouter Four vanter mes progrès à ma mère, cette dernière nous a pris à part tous les deux pour nous annoncer que si toute la magie devait disparaître de la terre, elle devait disparaître elle aussi. Comme elle m'avait déjà faire croire qu'elle était morte, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait juste recommencer mais cette fois ci, elle devait quitter le monde des vivants. J'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur terrible, ma gorge s'est nouée et je peinais à respirer, et j'ai déversé toutes les larmes de mon corps, blottie dans les bras de Four.  
L'incinération s'est faite le soir même, de façon privée : moi, ma mère, et Four, pour qu'il me soutienne. Nous avons jeté ses cendres dans son ancienne maison, là où elle souhaitait être, avant d'annoncer à toute la ville qu'il était temps de repeupler la planète.

« - Tris ?  
\- Oui Four ?  
\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de t'installer avec moi ? Où tu voudras ? »

Après cela, je souriais à pleines dents, me disant que la vie allait repartir à zéro, peut-être d'une meilleure façon que la précédente.


End file.
